


Человек-магур

by R2R



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Повседневная жизнь Далёкой Галактики. Рыцарь-джедай ищет детей, наделённых Силой, на окраинной планете.<br/>Everyday life of Galaxy. Jedi knight looks for Force-gifted kids at the distant planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Человек-магур

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинальные персонажи, никто из канонных в событиях не участвует.

Магур прислушался, чуть повернув голову.

Кругом ровно шумел лес. С мокрых листьев капало. Над горной грядой стояли облака — плотные, как кисель, неторопливые, как бантха. Облака несли дождь. Облако задевало брюхом эту низкую гряду.  
Туман. И где-то в тумане есть деревня. У него там дело. Но дело подождёт. Потому что звуков, которые он услышал, быть здесь не должно. Скрип проволочной лианы. Яростное сопение. Где-то близко — беда.

Рыцарь протёк между туманных стволов, просочился мимо обросшего мхом выворотня и остановился на поляне. Кивнул сам себе, засветил меч. Высоко подпрыгнул и в полёте перерезал проволоку, освободив существо, которое болталось в петле-ловушке, пойманное за ногу.  
"Человека".   
Что с того, что человек этот больше всего похож на медведя-панду?

Рыцарь умел говорить на здешнем языке. Он долго пробыл на этой планете.  
Его тут звали "человек-магур". Магур — было небольшое животное-древолаз, вроде ящерицы. Бесхвостое, тощее. Чем-то похожее на человека. То есть, на него.

Человек-панда сел, нашарил в траве каменный нож, повесил его на пояс и начал растирать ногу.   
Джедай присел рядом и предложил:  
— Дай, посмотрю.  
— Не надо, — ответил человек-панда и громко засопел.

Джедай кивнул. Он хорошо изучил жителей этой планеты. Если спасённый говорит "не надо" — значит, и впрямь ничего серьёзного. Или он ещё не слышал про джедаев?

— Ты знаешь, кто я? — спросил он на всякий случай.  
— Ты тот, кого называют Магур. Ты чужак. Ты человек.  
— Правда на ладони. А ещё я не возьму шерсти, если вылечу твою ногу.

Человек-панда снова засопел.  
Джедай не стал настаивать.

— Далеко деревня?  
— Нет.  
— Я про Дом-в-Красных-Скалах.  
— Тоже нет.

Джедай сказал:  
— Ты ведь браконьер?  
На здешнем языке это звучало как "берущий-шерсть-леса-не-дающий-своей".

Человек-панда отодвинулся подальше и проворчал:  
— Ты, облысевший-и-глупый! Я охочусь в лесу Дома-Драконова-Гребня по уговору.  
— И не знаешь троп? Я тебе не верю.

Человек-панда кивнул:  
— Правда у тебя за ухом. Ты спас мою жизнь. С меня моя шерсть. Что ты хочешь?  
— У меня дело в Доме-в-Красных-Скалах. Ты пойдёшь со мной и сделаешь всё, чтобы помочь мне в моём деле.  
— Что за дело?

А вот это была трудная часть.  
— Там есть детёныш. Девочка. Я должен просить деревню отдать её к нам, в Дом-Орден.

Человек-панда встал и, хромая, поплёлся прочь.  
— Дом-в-Красных-Скалах не там, — заметил джедай.  
— Да. Магур-человек, меня не любят в Доме-в-Красных-Скалах.  
— С тебя твоя шерсть, — напомнил рыцарь.

Человек-панда, хромая заметно меньше, вернулся и сел на поваленное дерево.  
— Шерсть твоя.  
— Расскажи мне о девочке.  
— В Доме-в-Красных-Скалах предзимьем родился детёныш. Вожак Дома запалил огонь, и все увидели в знаках огня — родился шаман. Большой шаман. Тебе не отдадут детёныша.  
— Я дам деревне хорошую шерсть.  
— Мы не торгуем детьми, — сказал человек-панда.  
— Это не торговля. Она сможет узнать тропы шамана. Много троп, дальше и лучше, чем в деревне.  
— И вернётся в Лес?  
Так называлась планета на их языке. Лес.  
— Вряд ли.

Человек-панда громко фыркнул, ударил рукой по наросту на стволе и подхватил половинку гриба. Гриб был съедобный, но для Магура — безвкусный и жёсткий. А для людей-панд — как нежнейший сыр.

Человек-панда вгрызся в гриб. Потом повернулся к Магуру:  
— Будешь есть?  
— Нет.

Человек-панда кивнул и продожил трапезу.  
— Расскажи о себе.  
— Меня называют Босая Лапа.

Джедай поднял брови. Да уж. Шёл по лесу, наткнулся на разбойника и собрался идти с ним в деревню. В такую, где его не любят. Человек-панда ухмылялся.

— Это всё? — уточнил Магур.  
— Всё.  
— Сколько нам идти до Дома-в-Красных-Скалах?  
— Нисколько. Я не иду в деревню.  
— Проводи меня через лес, — сказал джедай.

Через два дня они добрались до деревни.  
— Жди здесь, — сказал джедай. Широкая и глубокая тропа вела туда, где поднимались дымки Дома-в-Красных-Скалах.  
— Буду, — откликнулся разбойник.

По этой тропе многие столетия ходили люди-панды. Тропа изгибалась плавной дугой вокруг холма. Высокие деревья, поросшие голубым мхом, смыкались над ней. Сырость, дождь, низкие облака. Джедай привык к такой погоде — длинная весна, она и есть длинная весна. Потом будет короткий предлеток, короткое лето, междулеток, длинное лето. Предветерье, длинное ветерье, междуветер, короткое ветерье, междуветер, ещё короткое ветерье...

Год здесь был неспешен. Люди-панды были неспешны. Они не любят перемен.

Теперь у них есть бластеры, комлинки и звездолёты. Есть скуттеры и голопроекторы. А они предпочитают носить на поясе ножи, ходить пешком по горам, слушать по вечерам Рассказчика.  
Когда посол Республики говорит про выборы, они тихо ворчат: есть деревни, у деревень есть вожак, зачем ещё выборы. У них нет сенатора. Но раньше они не отдавали детей в Храм. Теперь, когда Храм прислал Магура — иногда отдают. Человек-магур умеет говорить с людьми-пандами. Он знает тропы Леса.

Вожак деревни протянул Магуру ковшик с супом. Джедай принял ковш за ручку. Покачал, покручивая, как положено. Отхлебнул. Суп был вкусный.

— Нет, — сказал вожак. — Я не отдам детёныша.  
— Здесь она не сможет как следует научиться использовать Силу. А в Храме её научат.  
— И она вернётся в Лес?  
— Вряд ли, — ответил Магур. Он даже и не думал соврать. — Иногда джедаи покидают Храм и возвращаются домой. Но это бывает редко. Мы служим Республике. Всем планетам, не одной.  
— Даже у разбойника есть своя деревня, — заметил вожак.  
— Дом, куда можно вернуться? У нас это Храм. Орден — наша семья.  
— И вы люди этой новой семьи, — кивнул вождь.  
— Нет. Мы люди Республики.

Вожак фыркнул.  
— Уходи или оставайся, но детёныша я не отдам в разбойники. Когда она станет взрослой, если захочет — уйдёт сама.  
— Тогда будет поздно её учить, — вздохнул Магур.

Беда в том, что в языке Леса не было слова "рыцарь". Человек-панда, который жил не в деревне, путешествовал по Лесу на своё усмотрение, приносил новости и сражался с опасными тварями, назывался "разбойник". Потому что он часто брал "шерсть леса деревни", не отдавая своей "шерсти".  
Джедай тоже был для людей-панд таким разбойником. Деревня могла впустить его, накормить, дать оружие. Могла прогнать или даже убить.

Человека-магура редко прогоняли — он был диковинкой и был рассказчиком.  
Дважды ему даже отдали детей со способностями к Силе. Одного, по имени Полосатый Нос — когда Магур вылечил его брата от смертельной раны и не взял шерсти деревни. Второго, безымянного — когда сборщиков медового гриба отрезало разлившейся рекой в долгое дожденье. Магур защищал людей, рискуя жизнью. И знал, как учить шаманов.

Полосатый Нос давно рыцарь. А малыш без имени, который взял себе имя Хаор, погиб вместе со своим учителем.   
Путь джедая труден. Иногда — смертельно труден.

Человек-магур растянулся на циновке под навесом. Капал дождь. Шуршал дождь. Ерунда. Когда здесь долгое дожденье, то льёт так, что чувствуешь себя рыбой бонго. А дожди длинной весны — так, пустяки.

Чёрно-белый меховой ком подкатился к нему. Детёныш. Ростом чуть поменьше Магура, шире раза в два. Люди-панды — крупная раса.

Детёныш тихо проворчал:  
— Ты человек-магур?  
— Да.  
— Ты знаешь сказки?  
— Знаю, — Магур сел, скрестив ноги. — Какие ты любишь сказки?  
— Про разбойников, — сказал детёныш. Глазки его хитро поблёскивали.

Магур склонил голову к плечу, задумался. Сила в этом детёныше ощущалась сразу. Большой шаман, как сказал Босая Лапа. Босая Лапа разбойник. Он не будет ждать Магура, чтобы отдать шерсть за шерсть.  
— Жил-был разбойник, — начал джедай. — Однажды он шёл по лесу, а навстречу ему — грибной паук...

В сказке одно приключение сменялось другим, из домов-деревьев выбирались под навес всё новые детёныши, вот уже и взрослые подтянулись, перестал скрипеть станок, на котором протягивали проволочную лиану, и щёлкать — челнок ткача. Пришло время новостей и посланий.

Магур благословил свою хорошую память — даже новости двухгодичной давности здесь шли в дело. Про Босую Лапу он умолчал. Рассказывал про дела других деревень, про Порт, куда прилетают звёздные корабли. Рассказывал новости Республики.

Рассказчик деревни сидел тихо, мотал шерсть историй на ухо, как тут говорят.

Шерсть людей-панд была здесь главной ценностью. Из неё плели циновки и навивали рукояти ножей, делали верёвки и корзины.  
Всё остальное в такой сырости было слишком недолговечно — и дерево, и лианы, и даже камень.  
Поговорки, сказки, клятвы и сделки — всё крутилось вокруг шерсти.

Люди Дома-в-Красных-Скалах слушали долго. Стали расходиться уже глубокой ночью. Трое детёнышей задремали здесь же, под навесом. Правильно. Детёныша никто из людей Леса никогда не обидит. Могут забрать, но будут кормить и всячески о нём заботиться.

Джедай помолчал. Детёныши ровно сопели. Джедай прислонился спиной к шершавому столбу, вытянул ноги и начал тихо, почти что сам себе, рассказывать про разбойников, которые ушли из своих деревень, там, на небе, собрались возле одной яркой звезды, выстроили новую деревню — какие там сады, фонтаны, как там светятся кристаллы живого огня, как ночью над куполом горят звёзды.  
Как через весь мир течёт живая Сила, как можно сливаться с ней, чуять её, скользить по ней, плести её, опираться на неё. Как небесные разбойники учат детёнышей управляться с Силой. Как живут джедаи, которые сразу и разбойники, и шаманы, и люди Дома, который называется Храм. И какие там есть люди-зайцы, и люди-рыбы, и люди-ящерицы.

Это не поможет. Вождь не отдаст девочку. Забирать её силой или обманом нельзя. Деревня не верит ему настолько, чтобы отдать детёныша, большого шамана.

Но его поход нельзя назвать неудачей. Медленно, медленно планета Лес меняется. К добру ли, к худу, но оставаться неизменным в Галактике нельзя. Истории про Дом-Небесный-Храм запомнят и будут рассказывать. Когда-нибудь люди-панды станут легче отдавать детей, чувствительных к Силе, учиться в Храм.

— Ты разбойник, — полусонно сказала маленькая панда.  
— Да, — не было никакого смысла врать.  
— Ты пришёл украсть меня?  
— Нет. Может быть, вожак разрешил бы тебе пойти со мной.  
— Туда, в небесный дом?  
— Да. Ты бы училась.  
— Я хочу учиться, — сказала девочка-панда. — Я хочу пойти туда. Там хорошо.  
— Там бывает по-всякому. Вожак не разрешит тебе уехать со мной.  
— Ты разбойник. Забери меня.  
— Нет, — джедай улыбнулся, смягчая отказ. — Оставайся дома. Даже разбойник не берёт всё, что видит. Ты будешь хорошей шаманкой.  
— Забери. С меня будет шерсть, — предложила малышка. Пусть размером с него, но всё равно малышка.  
— Ты детёныш. Твоя шерсть ещё не выросла.  
— Правда у тебя на носу, — согласилась панда. — Я вырасту. Шерсть вырастет.  
— Ты хочешь стать разбойницей, — вздохнул джедай.

Даже дети знали — разбойники не отдают шерсть за шерсть, если не хотят.  
Девочка-панда накрыла мохнатыми ладонями нос. Покачалась на месте. Засопела. И сказала:  
— Придёт шаманский сон.

Джедай спал, и ему снился шаманский сон. В этом сне разбойник вверх тормашками болтался в петле ловушки. В этом сне человек-магур, больше похожий на ящерицу, чем на самом деле, прыгнул выше леса и махнул ножом из жар-дерева. В этом сне девочка-панда тихо встала и ушла за деревню. В этом сне Босая Лапа сидел на дереве, ел медовый гриб, кислый, неспелый. В этом сне маленькая панда встала под деревом и заговорила с разбойником. В этом сне разбойник взял её за руку, отдал половину кислого гриба, и они пошли прямо в лес с тропы.

Пришло утро. Магур проснулся на миг раньше, чем вожак деревни ткнул его в бок.  
— Дело? — спросил он, видя, что вокруг собралась вся деревня.  
— Детёныш пропал.

Джедай окончательно проснулся.  
— С ней всё хорошо. Она ушла сама. Её забрал Босая Лапа, разбойник. Я видел шаманский сон.  
— У Дома-в-Красных-Скалах не будет шамана, — сказал вожак. — Твои сказки забрали её.  
— Я не хотел её забирать. У меня её нет. Босая Лапа — разбойник.

Разбойники Леса не были чем-то единым. Друг с дружкой они обращались так же, как с деревенскими. Если бы Босая Лапа не хотел провожать Магура до деревни или ждать его на дереве, он бы не стал этого делать.

— Ты не взял шерсть деревни, — согласился вожак. — Но ты потерял шерсть деревни.  
Потерял, испортил — слово было одно и то же, означало бесполезную, пустую утрату. Джедай не мог даже обещать, что найдёт и вернёт детёныша — нельзя удержать шамана, который не хочет быть в деревне.

Магур склонил голову, признавая свою вину.  
— Что нужно деревне?  
— Ничего. Уходи, разбойник.

Они были правы. Опасный человек, ненадёжный человек — деревня может прогнать его.  
Надо рассказать об этом в другой деревне, в которую придёт. Он не рассказал здесь про разбойника. Зря. Хотя разбойник всё равно делал только то, что хотел сам.  
Может быть, в другую деревню его не впустят. Кто знает.  
Но девочка, детёныш предзимья, должна была услышать об Ордене.

— Тебя не любят в Доме-в-Красных-Скалах, — сказал вожак, когда они дошли до границы деревни.  
— Я слышал.

Рыцарь ступил на тропу. Обернулся через пару шагов. Сказал:  
— Может быть, детёныш вернётся.  
— Правда на загривке, — откликнулся вождь.  
Загривок у панд — место, куда им трудно дотянуться. Которого они не видят, а потому должны полагаться на других людей-панд, чтобы те вычесали им шерсть или выпутали оттуда колючую и клейкую личинку грибного паука.

Магур совершенно не удивился, когда, в самом начале предлетка разбойник Босая Лапа и девочка нашли его. Они стояли на разбойничьем мосту — выстроенном на один сезон, из лианы, не из шерсти. Увидев его — замахали руками. Узнали, конечно. Ни с кем не спутаешь. Если в Порту есть ещё люди-не-панды, то за пределами Порта по Лесу ходит лишь один человек-магур.

Разбойники славились умением уютно устроиться в лесу.  
Эти двое привели его к настоящему костру, из жар-дерева, а не из гнилушек.

— Ты человек-магур, — сказала девочка.  
— Верно. Правда на носу.  
— А ещё тебя как зовут?  
— Гарав.  
— Ты отведёшь меня в Дом-Небесный-Храм, Гарав?  
— А ты хочешь войти в этот Дом? Туда пускают не всех. Там придётся много учиться. Это нелегко.  
— Хочу.  
— Тогда отведу.

Он вернулся на планету Лес, когда в самом разгаре было короткое лето. Девочка-панда осталась в Храме, чтобы учиться и стать рыцарем Ордена.


End file.
